A Snowy Love Story
by Luna-Moonchild
Summary: The Soumas and Tohru goes on a ski trip. One day, Tohru and Kyou gets snowed in together. What will happen? TxK
1. Chapter 1

**A well deserved vacation**

"Huh? A ski trip?"

Honda Tohru was looking at the young boy with golden hair in front of her. His name was Souma Momiji and he had just made an outragous suggestion.

"Yes, doesn't it sound like a lot of fun? Nee, Tohru, let's go, let's go."

"But, I can't ski, and wouln't it be a lot of trouble for everyone?" Tohru was panicking. She was currently living together with the Soumas (although Momiji didn't live in the house) and she didn't want to trouble them. And besides, they had already given her so much.

"It's okay, I can teach you. And I already asked Shi-chan and the others, they are coming too!"

Then two boys suddenly came in through the door.

"We're home."

"Ah, welcome home, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun."

"Momiji, what are you doing here again?"

One of the boys had really orange hair, and he now punshed Momiji on the head, not very hard, but Momiji started crying and ran over to Tohru.

"Wuaaahh! Torhu! Kyou hit me!"

The second he reached her and flung his arms around her there was a flash, and the next second, there was a small yellow rabbit in Tohrus arms. She patted his head slowly.

"Kyo-kun, you shouldn't be so mean to him all the time" she scolded the orange-head with a sigh.

"That's right, you are way too violent you stupid cat." That was the other boy, Yuki. The two of them never got along.

"What did you say you damn rat! Try saying that again."

"You are way too violent you stupid cat."

"Whrraa, you damn rat, I'm so gonna beat you up today."

"In your dreams."

Tohru was watching the fight with a sigh. She didn't know if it was because of the fact that they were the cat and the rat, but they were always fighting. And Yuki, the rat, always won. At first, she had panicked every time, but she had slowly gotten used to it. She looked down at the rabbit in her arms and asked:

"Momiji-kun, you said that Shigure and the others were coming on this ski trip too. Do you know if Shigure-san asked those two? Or he just decided that himself?"

Accually it wouldn't surprise her if that was the case. Souma Shigure was the owner of the house that he, Yuki, Kyou and herself lived in. He was a novelist with a huge love for mischief.

"I don't know. I just talked to Shi-chan. Let's ask them."

Tohru nodded. It was about time to end this fight too.

"Nee, Kyou-kun, Yuki-kun, do you know anything about a ski trip?"

The two heads immediatly turned their heads towards her.

"A ski trip? I didn't hear anything about that. Why?"

She turned her eyes to Yuki and answered.

"Because Momiji has invited us, and when he talked to Shigure-san he said that the two of you is also coming."

The two boys looked at each other for a second and then they dashed towards Shigures room. Tohru and Momiji could hear them yell at him for deciding this on his own. Then it suddenly turned quiet for a while, and when they came out of the room, followed by Shigure, they walked right up to Tohru.

"We're going with you on this ski trip." They were suddenly talking in unison and Tohru sighed. She knew it would end like this, it always did. She put Momiji down on the floor and said.

"Fine, I'm going too, when are we leaving?"

Wit a flash, the boy Momiji was suddenly on the floor. Naked! Tohru turned her head away while he put on his clothes and then he answered with a smile.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning, so be ready then." With that he skipped out the door and was gone. The others sighed and went to bed.

The next morning Tohru woke up first as usual and prepared breakfeast before waking the others up. Just as they finished eating they heard a big noise outside the house. It was Momiji with the bus that would take them to their vacaition. Tohru looked at the people around her and smiled. This would probably be a lot of fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Arriving at Snowy Mountain**

When Tohru looked out the window of the bus she couldn't believe her eyes. She had never seen so much snow in her life. She turned her eyes to the other people in the bus but only Momiji shared her excitement. Yuki and Kyo was fighting over something again, Hatsuharu was talking with Kisa and Hiro sat beside them looking jealous. Hatori didn't look too happy about being dragged off like this and Shigure was just staring out the window with a sly smile on his face. Ayame had brought Mine with him and they were deeply involved in a discussion about clothes. With a sigh she turned to Momiji who was pretty much jumping on the seat beside her.

"Momiji-kun, is it much farther?"

She thought that there couldn't possibly be a place with more snow than where they was right now.

"We're almost there. We'll stop at the base of that mountain." Momiji pointed to a high mountain just in front of them.

Tohru stared at it with big eyes. She had never seen a mountain that big before. And it was all white! When the bus stopped, she walked out slowly and just stood staring at it until she felt somebody gently hitting her head. She turned to look up at the orangehaired boy she knew was there.

"Don't just stand there gaping stupid, we'll leave you behind."

She smiled and nodded, following the rest of the group inside the big house in front of them. It seemed even bigger on the inside. The hall was huge and filled with lights. On the walls there was a lot of doors leading to the bedrooms and one bigger door that led to the dining room. This was really like a castle.

"I feel like a princess", she said happily.

The others just smiled a little, she said that every time they took her somewhere. Yuki looked at her amazed face and smiled gently. He looked around at the others and noticed that Shigure was constantly looking at his watch with a grin. _He's up to something._ But before he could think anymore about it Momiji called everybodys attention.

"Now, here is how the rooms are arranged", he said happily. "Tohru, Kisa and Mine will share a room..."

Here he was interrupted by Mines happy voice.

"Oh, how wonderful, Tohru-chan you will try on some dresses for me won't you?"

When Yuki heard this he blushed slightly at the result the last time Mine had gotten her fingers on her.

"Unfortunally Mine will only be staying one night to help me with a few things, then she have to go back to manage the store."

Yuki turned towards the voice and frowned. He still had a hard time being around his elder brother.

Momiji looked around him in confusion. He tried to get the attention back but didn't manage. But fortunally Hatsuharu saw this, cleared his throat and got everybodys attention back on the rooms.

"Then", continued Momiji with a smile, "Shi-chan, Aya and Hatori will share a room, Yuki, Kyou and Haru-chan in one room and me and Hiro in the smaller room."

Of course all the roomarrangements caused commotion. Kyou and Yuki wondered why they had to sleep in the same room, and Hatori wondered why he had to room with two loud idiots. Momiji stared att the angry faces with disbelief. Everybody should be getting along well now, or so he had thought. After a little while he managed to get everybody to their rooms to unpack, and since it was already getting dark they decided to have dinner and go to bed early and start skiing in the morning. While they were eating they heard a heavy knock on the outside door.

When she heard the knock Tohru automatically got to her feet and opened the door to the hall to go open. And so she did. After getting out of the dining room and closing the door she crossed the big hall and opened the door for the visitor. Then her heart almost stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

**The unexpected visitor**

"Good evening, Honda Tohru-san."

Tohru stood looking at the person in front of her in mixed fear and surprise. She didn't expect to see him here, and she was sure neither was the others. Then she suddenly remembered her manners.

"Akito-san, welcome. This was quite a surprise, I didn't expect you." She stepped aside to let him in.

"Thank you. Could you do me a favor and call the others here? You and the cat too of course."

Tohrus eyes widened. Why did he suddenly want her and Kyou present? But she knew it would be unwise to ask about it so she walked over to the dining room and opened the door. Everybodys heads turned to her.

"Honda-san, who was it at the door?"

Kyou looked at her with a frown on his face. She was a bit pale. Something bad definitly happened.

"Oi. What's wrong?"

He watched in worry when she snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at them.

"Well.. You see.. Akito-san is here. He wants to see us all right now."

Kyou gasped and he could hear Yuki do the same across the table. He clenched his fists under the table. Why? Why would Akito be here? His thought were interupted by Shigures voice.

"Tohru-chan, when you say us, do you mean..."

He looked up at her in surprise when she nodded.

"Yes, apparently me and Kyou-kun too."

Now that was even more wierd. He knew that Akito hated him, and he didn't really have a soft spot for Torhu either. So why would he want them to meet him?

Yuki looked at Tohru in horror. It worried him to the extreme that Akito wanted her and Kyou to join them when they met. What was he planning this time? Whatever it was, he didn't intend to let him succed. He got out of his chair and turned to the others.

"We probably shouldn't keep him waiting."

He and the others (except for Mine who had gone to the room without dinner to finish something) followed Tohru out in the hall where they were greeted by Akito. After greeting everyone of them, he said something that made Yuki entierly cold.

"I just came to greet you, and let you know that I'm staying in a house half an hour from here, and I wondered if it would be too much trouble for Tohru-san and Kyou if I asked the rest of you to come over there for dinner tomorrow."

Tohru looked at Akito with a little hint of fear in her eyes. Yes, she was afraid of this man, but still she met his eyes. She had learned to sound strong even when she was terrified. But while she wanted to say that he couldn't ask them to dinner, she knew that she had to let them.

"It's not a problem at all, it was nice of you to come today so I know how much dinner I need to prepare tomorrow."

She could feel the others worried looks on her, but she didn't want to give them any reason to be worried about her. So when Momiji came up to her and asked if she would really be okay, she smiled at him.

"Of course I'll be fine Momiji-kun. Don't worry about me. Besides, Kyou-kun will be here with me."

Momiji nodded. He was worried anyway, but when she smiled like that he couldn't really tell her that. Instead he took a leap over to Kyou and said:

"Don't do anything bad to Tohru while we're gone, watch over her."

He ran away before Kyou could hit him and hid behind Tohru. He looked at the door and found Akito on the way out with only the words:

"That's good, then I'll be expecting you all tomorrow."

And with that the night was ruined. Everybody quietly went back to their rooms and went to bed, dreading the morning that they knew would come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Left alone**

The next day, after dropping Mine up at the trainstation, the Soumas (of course with the exception of Kyou) waved goodbye to Tohru and went on their way to see Akito. Tohru stood in the door and looked after them as they disappeard. When she couldn't see them anymore, she sighed and went back into the house. Kyou was witing for her in the hall.

"You know, if you don't want them to go, just say so. I'm sure they would all stay if you did."

Tohru looked at him with an unsure smile for a moment, before she found her usual bright smile.

"It's okay. If they stayed they would get in trouble right. And besides, it's not like I'm all alone. You're here aren't you."

Kyou felt himself blush a litte and turned his head away. But something else struck him with her words, something he wasn't sure if she were aware of. _It wouldn't be them getting in trouble, it would be you._ Still, he was a little happy that he got to be alone with her. It didn't happen to often, since that damn Yuki was always around. Now he turned back to Tohru with a small smile on his lips.

"So, what are we gonna do today?"

He watched her think about it for a while and then her face lit up.

"I know. Why don't we go outside and play in the snow? We could make a snowman."

He couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm as he followed her outdoors. They started making a snowman but soon it started snowing. Kyou looked up at the sky and then turned to Tohru.

"Tohru, I think we should go back inside. It looks like it's gonna snow quite hard for a little while."

Tohru looked up at the sky in dissapointment, but turned to walk inside.

"You're right. I think I'll make some hot chocolate. It is perfect for a snowy day, don't you think so?"

She watched him smile a little and nod so she ran into the kitchen to make some. When she came out with two big mugs of hot chocolate she couldn't see Kyou anywhere. She looked around, but he wasn't in the hall, the dining room or in his room. Then she suddenly heard his voice from one of the closed doors on the other side of the hall.

"Over here. I found a living room. It even has a TV."  
She walked towards the door and found herself looking into a living room as big as the hall, with a lot of couches and a TV almost as big as the wall. She walked in looking around her in amazement and almost tripped on the carpet. Luckily Kyou was fast enough to catch her before she dropped the mugs. He caught a hold of her shoulders, careful not to get close enough to transform and steadied her before he let go again to let her put the mugs on the small table.

Kyou looked at her with a small blush on his face. He had almost forgotten about the curse and grabbed a hold of her waist instead, but luckily he remembered just in time. Otherwise there would have been hot chocolate all over the place. He cursed, not for the last time, the fact that he couldn't really get too close to her. He was sick of transforming into a cat everytime he got too close. Sometimes he just wanted to embrace her, like when she was distressed or crying, but it would have been futile. He would just transform, and what good could he do her as a cat?

His thought was interrupted by Tohrus voice. She was standing by the window looking out at the falling snow.

"It's really snowing hard. I wonder if the others will be able to make it back."

He went to stand next to her. She was right, it was coming down really hard, and it didn't look like it was going to stop any time soon.

"Who cares if they can come back."

He felt her wondering eyes on him but he didn't turn to look at her.

_Who cares if they come back, as long as you are here with me."_


End file.
